If $\left|\frac{12}{x}+3\right|=2$, find the product of all possible values of $x$. Express your answer as an improper fraction.
Answer: We can split the expression $\left|\frac{12}{x}+3\right|=2$ into two separate cases. In the first case, we have \begin{align*} \frac{12}{x}+3&=2
\\\Rightarrow \qquad \frac{12}{x}&=-1
\\\Rightarrow \qquad -x&=12
\\\Rightarrow \qquad x&=-12
\end{align*}In the second case, \begin{align*} \frac{12}{x}+3&=-2
\\\Rightarrow \qquad \frac{12}{x}&=-5
\\\Rightarrow \qquad -5x&=12
\\\Rightarrow \qquad x&=-\frac{12}{5}
\end{align*}Since each case gave us one possible value of $x$, the product of all possible values of $x$ is equal to $\left(-\frac{12}{5}\right)(-12)=\boxed{\frac{144}{5}}$.